


Their desire

by Wicked_ohyeah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Black Character(s), Exhibitionism Kink, F/M, Female Character of Color, Sex, woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_ohyeah/pseuds/Wicked_ohyeah
Summary: Thor enjoys you being the object of desire of other people, it can be said to be his kink.





	Their desire

Thor was not a jealous or possessive man, on the contrary he loved the attention you could receive by men and women alike. He loved seeing their gaze on you, enjoyed watching you reeling them in effortlessly; even if unconsciously done. He also greatly appreciated the way their eyes would dim the moment you would let them know that you were taken, but their desire for you still not extinguished by that knowledge.

It could be said that it was basically a kink for him, to see you be wanted and desired by all and knowing that you were fully and only his.

So that's how you found yourself straddling his hips with him buried deep inside you in a random conference room during one of the never ending parties organised by Tony.

Your skin glistening from the effort, he loved seeing your deep sepian complexion in such way; illuminated by the soft blue glow emanated from somewhere in the room.

Thor couldn't have waited, he needed to have his hands on you and to feel you surrounding him. It was necessary for him to feel the heat coming from your skin, to feel your velvet softness sliding down his lenght.

He didn't have to use his words for you to know all of this. You saw it in the the way Thor's eyes would drink you up, how they would darkened; clouded by lust.

It was in the way he would lick his lips and how his hold on his drink would get dangerously tight.

He would sit back and just watch you get approached by people who'd try their chance for a moment with you. Thor took great pleasue in this sight.

That's why as you dug your fingers into his cropped hair, your lips brushing the shell of his ear before your tongue darted out of your mouth to sweep over it; you found yourself whispering dirty things into his ear while your hips picked up the pace.

"You want them to see us like this don't you?" You asked rhetorically, "You want them to see me ride you like that." You continued as Thor grunt into your neck, his fingers delved into the muscles of your back. You couldn't see his eyes darting around, looking through the glass walls and training on the door; as if waiting for someone to appear.

"You want them to watch, to want me. To imagine that they were the one underneath me." You described, hips ondulating with more fevor, your breathing becoming more laborious. His hands slipped down to your hips, holding you tightly. Thor's lips covered your neck with kisses.

He held your hips down as he thrusted upward sharply. Both of your movements became more uncoordinated. Your nails dragged down his skin from his shoulder to his chest. You were both so close. 

"You want them to be able to smell me, they could almost taste me." With one last hard thrust, Thor came with deep groan, his teeth sinking into the flesh of your shoulder. You followed with your own moan, hips still moving as you rode out your orgasm. You both stayed still, embracing each other; hands caressing each other's body.

"They'll never know the joy of having you," Thor's voice cut through the silence, "And I truly pity them."


End file.
